Tales of the Light
by DarkxPrince
Summary: Collection of one-shots, snippets, and prompts for my Hunter, Warlock, and Titan.
1. Last Rites

**Last Rites**

" _Guardian!"_ Eris Morn's voice echoed within her mind, _"Hum … with … me!"_

Rayina wasn't even sure how Eris was speaking to her. Their comms were out and even their transmat - which would have allowed them to return to their ship - was corrupted and locked from access. For all intents and purposes they were trapped here within the Hive's realm. Taken forces swarming their position and nearly overwhelming them. It was supposed to be a simple mission - in and out before the enemy even noticed them - so _of course_ it would all go wrong.

Astra, Valeriya, and herself ventured into the pit of the Hellmouth, back to the place where they slew Crota. Down to where the last echo of that monster's soul lingered. Outfitted with stealth technology, they slipped past the Hive guards and made their way to Crota's Tomb. There they found the Deathsingers intoning their dirge, preparing Crota's soul for the next realm. Using the crystal, they stole what they could of Crota's soul - which is when it all went wrong.

Their stealth fields failed, exposing them to the Hive, Taken forces appearing from their portals and rushing them. Valeriya dashed toward them, Solar energy coating her body as the Titan's _Hammer of Sol_ appeared. Astra stayed further behind, her Nightstalker's bow tethering enemies and slowing them down. Even so it was not enough, more and more enemies appeared even as they killed them. It appeared as if they would die here as the Taken devoured their Light. It was then that Eris spoke to her.

Eris' voice echoed and filled her mind, chanting some kind of incantation and Rayina _was chanting with her_. Her mouth moved and formed words that her brain didn't understand. She could feel herself hovering above the ground, Arc energy crackling along her body. Yet it was so much more than just Arc energy. The Warlock could feel Solar and Void energies surging through her as well. The three energies wove together, bending and stretching and pulling and pushing and, in a blinding flash of light, it was all over.

Valeriya, Astra and Rayina found themselves across the bridge that led to Crota's palace, not an enemy in sight. The other two Guardians stared at her, not really sure what had just happened, and Rayina herself couldn't properly explain it either.

"It was the best I could do, with so little time," Eris' voice crackled over the renewed comms.

"You … pulled us out," Rayina murmured.

"A trick I learned from Toland. Though without you, Warlock, I may not have been able to save you all." Eris paused and Rayina briefly wondered if Eris was thinking of the fireteam she had lost all those years ago. "There is nothing I fear more than the Dark … but I will _not_ lose another Guardian."

"Thank you, Eris," Rayina whispered. With a nod to her fellow Guardians, they turned and left, leaving that dark pit behind hopefully for the last time.

* * *

This little snippet has been sitting at the back of my mind for awhile now and I finally decided to write it down.

As always, reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Storm's Trance

**Storm's Trance**

" _You'll either rise a Stormcaller … or not at all."_

Ikora's voice was fresh in Rayina's mind as she stepped onto the antenna. She could feel the Arc energy pulsing beneath her feet. It ebbed and flowed in reaction to her movements as if the energy itself was alive. Perhaps, in a sense, it _was_ alive - waiting for those worthy enough to harness its power. Rayina knew she wasn't the only Warlock to ever try to channel the Storm. Many Warlocks had come before, and so many of them had failed to gain the Storm's attention. And out of the few that managed, even fewer still could ever wield its power.

So what made Rayina think she was any better? Truth was, she didn't think herself any greater or lesser than any of the Warlocks who had come before her. If the Storm answered her call, all the better. If it didn't, well, she could deal with that, too. Of course, that was the risk, wasn't it? If she couldn't wield its power - if she wasn't found worthy enough - then she would fall here.

So then, was it worth the risk? Was she willing to risk her life on such a minuscule chance? Yet what would happen if she didn't? Would Oryx and his Taken forces overwhelm them? Would the Last City be destroyed? Would all those thousands of innocents be killed? Would the Guardians fall one by one to the Darkness? Would the Light of the Traveler forever be snuffed out? No, it wouldn't come to that. Rayina wouldn't _let_ it come to that.

With that thought, Rayina stopped at the end of the antenna, Arc energy coursing along her body. She looked up into the sky and, reaching with her Light, she called out to it.

And the Storm answered.

Lightning struck. A bright bolt impacted her even as it hit the antenna on which she stood. For a brief moment, the world turned pure white as she was reduced to nothing more than ionized particles. Yet this brief moment felt like it stretched out into eternity, as she and the Storm became one. The raw power of the Storm felt so different than the others. It wasn't a constant burning flame like the Solar energy of the Sunsinger. Nor was it a chilling cold like the Void energy of the Voidwalker. There was a searing heat to the Arc energy of the Storm, yet it pulsed in warm waves over her.

All too soon she felt herself being pulled back together, her body condensed and reformed. With a final burst of electrical energy, Rayina floated back onto the antenna. She could feel the Arc energy pulsing through and along her body as she channeled the raw power of the Storm - this _Stormtrance_. With waves of Vex advancing on her position, it was the perfect time to see what she was capable of now.

Lightning arced from her hands, crashing into the advancing Vex. The lightning didn't merely strike one target, it chained between them, jumping from one to another. Within seconds the machines were reduced to nothing more ionized atoms. Rayina smiled beneath her helm - the power now at her fingertips was intoxicating. Oryx and his horde of Taken would fall before her might. No minion of the Darkness could stand against her and the Storm. Nothing could defeat her now, they would all fall before the power of the Storm.

As the last Vex fell, and the power of the Storm faded into her, Rayina felt herself frown. Clenching her fist, she stared down at it, feeling a phantom tingle from the Arc energy. As powerful as the Storm was - it was clearly dangerous to her as well. As a Warlock though, she knew that _real_ power came from knowledge. Now that she knew - that she _understood_ what the Storm felt like and how it affected her - she could wield its power more effectively.

Either way, she was done here. It was time to meet up with Astra and Valeriya, and take the fight to Oryx and his Taken horde.

* * *

Not much to say about this one. I was thinking about how it much feel to gain this new power. Not only the feeling of the power itself, like what the Arc energy feels like and how it differed from Void and Solar. Also, how it affected her. Considering how powerful it is in game, I thought that would also make her arrogant.

As always, thanks for reading and feedback is always welcome!


	3. Forge's Hammer

**Forge's Hammer**

" _Fire born of man. Fire of the Light. Ask yourself, what power do you seek from the forge, Guardian?"_

Valeriya stood before the burning flame of the forge, feeling the heat radiate off of it even through her armor. Yet even though it blazed with all the power of the sun - it did not harm her. She had no doubt that were she an enemy, she would have been burned to ash. She had a feeling, though, that that could still happen. If she were here for the wrong reasons, at least. She wasn't though - or she thought that she had the right reason to be here, anyway.

So what power was she seeking from the forge? It was not that Zavala ordered her on this mission. Nor was it that they needed something more to fight against Oryx and his Taken horde. The Titan Vanguard merely wanted the power of the forge to return to the city to protect it. Perhaps Zavala even wanted to redeem himself for his past offenses to the Sunbreaker Clan. While those were certainly noble reasons - Valeriya felt they were still selfish.

It wasn't even the fact that the Lords of the Iron Banner suggested she seek the same forge that created their weapons and armor. Valeriya would always be grateful to the Lords of Iron for gifting her their armory. Because of that, part of her would always be more loyal to them than to the Vanguard. While the Lords of Iron never officially gave her this mission, she knew she had to seek out the forge. Was this just another one of their tests, then? Or did they know something that she didn't? Either way, it was irrelevant. She was not here because of them.

She was here because she wanted the power to protect others. Did that make it any better than Zavala's reasons for sending her here? Perhaps it did and perhaps it didn't. Nor did it truly matter if this was just another test from the Lords of Iron. She knew her strength, and she knew she could pass any of their tests. What she truly wanted - and the real reason she was here - was to be able to stand tall, and burn bright as a beacon of hope for the people of the Last City.

Valeriya reached into the burning forge, her hand curling around the handle of an unseen weapon. Pulling back, her arm dropped to her side at the sudden weight as the _Hammer of Sol_ materialized. She stared down at it, feeling the Solar energy pulse through her entire being. Somehow this felt right, as if this was the power she was always meant to wield.

For the longest time, she had been a _Striker_ \- Arc energy coursing through her body and into her fists. While it served her well, and while it had fit her fighting style - it still never felt quite right. Being a _Striker_ meant hitting hard and hitting fast and constantly charging at the waves of enemies. While she was always at the front lines - she didn't always find herself pushing forward. Yet she had never been a _Defender_ either. She didn't know the power of the Void like some Titans, never able to summon their _Ward of Dawn_. It wasn't her style to simply stand in one spot, never retreating and being able to take hits that would kill any one else.

This, however, felt completely different yet familiar at the same time. It felt almost as if it was a blend of the two - all the raw power of the _Striker_ with all the defense of the _Defender_.

" _Can you bring Light to where only Darkness survives?"_

Valeriya raised the _Hammer of Sol_ high, pure Solar energy coating her body in flames. She would continue to do what she had always done, combat the Darkness at its heart and burn it to ashes. She would continue to protect those who were unable to protect themselves, she would stand as a beacon of hope to those same people. The innocent people of the Last City on Earth would look to her Light, and see it burning bright in the darkness.

* * *

Not much to say about this one, except that like "Storm's Trance", it was a lot of fun to write.

As always, I hope you enjoyed it! And feedback is always welcome!


	4. Night's Bow

**Night's Bow**

"Tevis is gone, but the Light in his bow remains."

"Won't stay lit forever. Make it your own."

Astra knelt beside the prone form of her fellow Hunter, her head bowed in a silent prayer. She may not have known Tevis - in fact, there were many Guardians that she didn't know - but the lose of any Guardian was cause for grief. Yet this death did not affect her as it would have in the past. Indeed, nothing affected her anymore. Since the news of the death of Mara Sov, the Queen of the Awoken, Astra felt empty, adrift and uncaring.

What was the point of it all? For so many years, she had been a loyal servant to the Queen. She had been the Queen's Blade, the best of the Royal Guard. And that had never changed even when Astra was a Guardian, all that she cared about was serving the Queen in any way that she could. That had been the one thing to drive her, giving her purpose. And for so many years, that had fueled her Light as a Bladedancer, giving power to her Arc Blade.

Being a Gunslinger had never interested her. She never cared about burning her enemies to ash with Solar energy. She preferred being up close and personal. Which was only one more reason why the power of the Bladedancer suited her. Yet ever since Mara Sov's death, she had not been able to call upon that power. It was as if the Arc energy had lost its source of power. When once there was a constant warmth of the Queen's presence at the back of her mind, now there was only a cold emptiness.

Reaching out, she cupped the small ball of Void energy, the tiny flame reacting to her touch. It flared up and out to the sides, forming a bow of pure energy as she stood.

So with the Queen dead, and her purpose and drive taken from her … then why was she here? The answer, of course, was that the one responsible for her death was still out there. Oryx, the Taken King, was lurking somewhere, a threat to everyone. Yet she didn't care about the threat he posed to the system. Didn't care that if he wasn't defeated then everyone's lives were in danger. All she cared about was killing him and having her vengeance.

She drew back the bow, a fiery arrow of Void energy forming. Any other Guardian would have told her to put aside her revenge and protect the innocent. But she just didn't care. The people didn't matter to her anymore. Only Oryx mattered. He had to die for what he took from her.

Astra pivoted on her heel, bringing the bow to bear on the Vex Minotaur that thought it could sneak up on her. She poured all of her anger and frustration into the arrow and released it. The Shadowshot slammed into the Vex Minotaur, staggering it back, tendrils of Void energy binding it together with the other Vex machines. Astra flicked her wrist, tossing a grenade into the middle of the Vex, watching as they were overwhelmed by the wall of Void flames.

The Awoken woman lowered her hood, removed her helmet and dropped it to the ground. She watched, her face completely devoid of emotion, the Void flames reflecting off her eyes. If anyone had been there with her, they would swear that a new purpose now drove her … one that was just as cold as the Void itself.

* * *

This one was actually a little harder than the previous two. It wasn't until I thought of how Mara Sov's death would affect Astra that the writer's block stopped. Once I had that figured out, the rest of the snippet came together.

As always, I hope you enjoyed this and feedback is always welcome!


	5. Life and Death

**Life and Death**

Rayina sat in her darkened quarters, gazing down at the object on her desk. The Hive tomb husk she had kept from their most recent mission cast a soft green glow about the room. She wasn't entirely sure why she had taken it with her, perhaps a small part of her had wondered why Eris kept one. Had wondered what was so special about the tomb husk. Staring down at it - Rayina could begin to understand.

She had only been studying it for the past few hours, reaching out with the arcane powers that all Warlocks had. It was more than a "mere rock" as Cayde liked to say. That had been apparent the first time she had picked it up. She could sense the energy within the tomb husk, feel it pulsing. Yet there was something else, something that she could feel at the darkest corners of her mind. Eris often said it would _speak_ to her, _whisper_ to her in her mind. Yet how was that possible if the tomb husk was merely energy? The answer was simple - it wasn't.

It should have been obvious, really. After all, it was called a _tomb husk_. Yet it also wasn't alive - not completely, anyway. There was no soul there to communicate with, yet at the same time, there was a sliver of a soul. So the question remained; was the energy within the tomb husk remnants of a long dead Hive or was a tomb husk bound to some Hive monstrosity keeping it alive and on this plane of existence? In the end though, did it really matter? Regardless of what it really was, she could hear it at the corner of her mind - _the whispers_.

Yet unlike the Vex - and despite their name - the Hive did not share one conscience. Though what did they truly know about the Hive other than their desire to devour all Light? It was tempting, to give into the whispers. To embrace all that the Darkness was offering. If this was what Eris had to deal with every waking moment, the Awoken Warlock had new found respect for her.

"They are such fascinating objects, are they not?" A voice spoke from the entryway, startling Rayina out of her thoughts. Rayina knew it was Eris Morn even before she turned. The other woman had her own tomb husk with her, the object floating above the palm of her outstretched hand.

"Yes," the female Warlock murmured, returning her attention to the object upon her own desk, "It is."

"Tell me, Warlock," Eris stated, moving to stand beside her. "What drew you to the tomb husk?" Giving a mirthless chuckle, she continued, "Was it survival, as it was for me? Or was it the same twisted curiosity that drove Toland to his madness?"

Rayina didn't respond, merely continued to stare into the endless darkness of the tomb husk. The whispers continued in the back of her mind; she swore she saw Oryx's sneer, hear his laughter within the blackness. Maybe she really was going insane. Either way, was that really so bad?

"Maybe," Rayina muttered, "It was a little bit of both."

* * *

Not a lot to say about this snippet, other than I had the idea at the back of my mind for awhile. I'm not sure if I would ever pair my Warlock with Eris, but I had thought of this snippet like the beginning of something between the two.

As always, I hope you enjoyed and feedback is welcome!


	6. Regrets

**Regrets**

It was done. It was finally done. Oryx was dead. So then why did Astra still feel so empty? His death should have brought some form of satisfaction. She should be feeling something. Still, she felt nothing. There was nothing but a black hole where her heart should be. Nothing but a cold emptiness where all of her emotions should be.

Astra stared down at the sword, the soft glow of the jewel above the hilt the only illumination within her quarters. It seemed only fitting to forge a new sword out of the same sword that Oryx had wielded. Valeriya and Rayina had their own, Bolt-Caster and Raze-Lighter, both swords fitting for their newfound powers. Even hers, Dark-Drinker, was fitting for her Nightstalker powers, even how she was feeling. Most Warlocks said that the energy of the Void was cold and empty. They were right. Even Dark-Drinker reflected that, a hungering and cold emptiness that devoured everything around it.

She'd thought that if she had returned to the Reef - to her old quarters - that it would start to heal. Yet here she was, alone in her darkened and empty room, and she still felt just as empty as when Oryx had fallen. In all honesty, Astra already knew why she didn't feel any better. The Vanguard (mostly Cayde) would have said, "See? Didn't we tell you revenge wasn't the right way?" Even so, it had been the only thing that had kept her going. Really, it had been the only thing she had left to live for. So now that her vengeance against Oryx was complete, what was left?

Like so many times before, she closed her eyes, searching for the Queen's presence at the back of her mind. It wasn't there. All there was now was an echo of that feeling. An echo of the warmth that Mara Sov's presence had filled her with. It was faint, distant, and it had taken her days to find it, but it was there. It should fill her with hope, that perhaps the Queen of the Reef was still alive - stranded somewhere, but alive. Yet, no matter how far she pursued that echo, it was always tantalizingly out of reach.

The opening of the door to her quarters broke her focus, the voice of Petra Venj cutting through the silence. "I thought I would find you here."

"What do you want, Petra?" Astra ground out, not in the mood for company.

"I'm worried about you, Queen's Blade," Petra spoke, her voice soft and laced with worry. "You haven't left this room since you returned several days ago."

While the concern was touching, the use of her title angered Astra more than it should have. In a sense, it was a reminder of everything that she had lost with the death of the Queen. And so, she lashed out, "I'm no more the Queen's Blade than you are the Queen's Wrath!"

Her words seemed to ring in the silence that followed. Petra stalked forward as Astra rose to her full height. The two Awoken women glared at each other, their faces only inches apart. "You weren't the only one affected by the Queen's loss," Petra hissed.

Astra clenched her fists, why didn't Petra understand. Why didn't anyone understand! For the first time since she first heard the news of the Queen's death, Astra lost control of her anger. It welled up from deep down inside her. Anger at the now dead Oryx, anger at the other Guardians and the Vanguard, and, most of all, anger at herself. Raising her fist, Astra punched the other woman, screaming out her frustrations.

Petra staggered back from the force of the blow, chuckling low in her throat. "Now there's the old Astra I knew." Rubbing her jaw, the Awoken woman added, "Feel better?"

Astra collapsed to her knees, staring down at her hands, "I should have been there, Petra. Why didn't she trust me?! I could have protected her!" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force herself from sobbing, "I failed her."

Petra knelt next to her, placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder, "We all failed her." She paused, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to continue. Finally, she added, "I received a report from the Crows. They found Prince Uldren." Petra's voice lowered to barely a whisper. "Our Queen is alive, we just have to hold out hope we'll find her."

Astra felt for that echo at the back of her mind again, that pulsing warmth like the sun that Mara Sov's presence had always felt like. This time, though, she could have sworn she felt something different about it. Petra was right, the Queen was still alive, somewhere - she had to be. She locked gazes with Petra, a new fire burning within her own eyes, "We'll find her, together."

And for the first time since their Queen's death, the Awoken women smiled.

* * *

This is another one that kinda sat at the back of my mind. Also, I was wondering what Astra would feel after her vengeance had been extracted. Do I ship my hunter and Petra? Not really sure. I think I like the idea of them being friendly rivals more. Also, I firmly believe (and hope) that Mara Sov is alive. Personally I think the Queen is too smart to allow herself to be killed. Besides, if Uldren is alive, then the Mara Sov has to be.

As always, I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always welcome!


	7. Loyalty

**Loyalty**

" _How can I prove myself, my Queen?"_

It had been a plea more than it had ever been a question, one that constantly tormented Astra ever since her resurrection. This one burning desire had kept her moving, had driven her when all hope seemed lost, forcing her to overcome any enemy that stood in her way. Now here she was, finally … _finally_ able to fulfill that desire; to _finally_ redeem herself to her Queen and prove her loyalty. By the Nine, she had dreamed of this moment ever since the Ghost had revived her. Dreamed of returning to the Reef and being accepted back into the Queen's favor; more importantly, earning her forgiveness. Realistically, Astra knew it wasn't going to be easy, that she wouldn't be accepted just by returning. Still, nothing prepared her for how cold the Queen was, how dismissive the Queen of the Reef had been. It was as if all those years that Astra served faithfully as a Queen's Guard had never happened at all.

Perhaps, then, the fault did lie with Astra, for dying on her mission; maybe for bringing other Guardians to the Reef to meet with the Queen. Yet what could she have done? They needed the help of the Awoken in order to find the Black Garden's heart. The Human Titan, Valeriya, and the Awoken Warlock, Rayina, had been unwilling to let Astra meet with the Queen by herself. Apparently, even after months of fighting and travelling together, the other two Guardians didn't trust her. She had tried to convince them that their presence would only make things worse; the Queen never had any love for those who were not Awoken of the Reef, and banned all others from entering her domain. As it was, Astra was taking a big risk of returning herself, and as a Guardian no less. She doubted many Awoken would be welcoming to her, let alone all three of them. Seeing no alternative though, Astra allowed them to accompany her to the Reef if they promised to let her handle everything. Astra figured that, if nothing else, she'd be able to keep things from escalating out of control during the meeting. Oh, how wrong she had been.

They had been greeted on approach to the Reef about as she had expected, with armed caution as Awoken ships escorted them the rest of the way. Upon entering the throne room, an Awoken male was waiting for them and it took Astra several seconds to recognize him. For several painful heartbeats, she believed that something had changed in her absence if Prince Uldren, the Queen's brother, was waiting for them. "So, you're the trespassers demanding an audience," Uldren spoke.

"We didn't intend to trespass," Valeriya's Ghost answered before Astra had a chance to speak. The Awoken Hunter glared over her shoulder, silently reminding them to remain quiet and to let her handle things.

Astra returned her full attention back to the Prince. "The Queen dictates who may or may not enter the Realm of the Awoken. Me," Prince Uldren spoke as he slowly descended the stairs, "I see no reason why she should be available whenever something washes up at the Reef." He stopped in front of them, a smirk slowly working its way along his lips. "Yet, here we are."

Astra bowed her head slightly. "We came seeking your help."

Something stepped out from behind the throne. It was a Titan's Ghost, shouting "FALLEN!" Astra had meant to warn them, to stop both Valeriya and Rayina from doing something stupid, but she had been too slow.

Uldren's knife was at her throat before she could shout a warning. The Awoken Guards behind the other two women reacted with lightning quick reflexes, their weapons leveled at her companion's heads. Clutched in Valeriya's hand was the Titan's pistol, the female Warlock placed her hand on the Titan's arm, slowly lowering it back to the other woman's side. The Awoken Guard yanked the pistol out of Valeriya's grip.

"It is afraid," a new voice spoke from the throne. Astra stared past Uldren's face to gaze at the Queen of the Awoken, Mara Sov. It took the female Hunter several seconds to realize that her Queen was referring to the human and not the Ghost. "It does not understand these Fallen are mine," Mara Sov stated, reclining on her throne. Only then did Prince Uldren and the Guards sheathe their weapons, taking several steps away from them.

"We're Guardians, seeking the Black Garden," Astra remarked once she was certain that everyone had a chance to calm down.

"Why?" Uldren questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"We seek to destroy the Darkness at its heart," Valeriya responded before Astra could. The Awoken Hunter couldn't help but role her eyes. What part of "keep quiet and let me handle things" did the human woman _not_ understand?

"You wish to turn the Black Garden into a battleground," the Prince slowly shook his head, "Tch, how unimaginative."

"Will you help us?" Astra requested, gazing past Prince Uldren to where the Queen sat upon her throne.

"And why would we do that?" Uldren spoke, glaring down at Astra. She glared back up at him, unwilling to show any form of weakness, fighting against years of loyal service that urged her to be submissive. Several tense seconds passed as neither one of them were willing to back down.

"The Queen requests counsel with her brother," Mara Sov's voice cut through the air, breaking their stalemate. Astra saw Uldren roll his eyes before he returned to the Queen's throne, kneeling next to it. Astra watched as they conversed, keeping her eyes on the Queen. As always, the Queen of the Awoken was as hard to read as Astra remembered her to be. The Awoken Hunter shifted from side to side under Mara Sov's intense stare. Astra had forgotten how it constantly felt as though the Queen was staring straight into her soul.

"Why not," Uldren chuckled, returning to his feet and facing the three Guardians. "We'll make a key. All you need to do is bring us the head of a Vex Gate Lord."

"Why do you need the head of a Vex?" Rayina finally spoke up, her inquisitive mind probably already running through dozens of possibilities.

"We don't," Uldren replied. "I doubt we'll get one either. It's your only chance of getting into the Black Garden, though."

Eyes narrowed slightly Astra clenched her fists; she had forgotten how condescending the Prince of the Awoken was at times. "We'll return," Valeriya stated, her voice more confident than Astra felt.

"Or die on Venus," Uldren remarked, clearly dismissing them and ending the audience.

Astra made to follow Valeriya and Rayina as they left, though something held her back. She glanced down at her armor, at the symbol of the Queen, which she had painted upon her chestplate. The chances that she would be accepted back were slim; they were practically non-existent if she was being truthful with herself. Still she had to know. At the very least, she had to try. She shared a look with her Ghost, her closest confidant ever since her resurrection. The little machine was the only one to truly know her heart and soul; knew her better than anyone else still alive. The Ghost nodded its oculist and floated off after the others. Taking a deep breath, Astra spun to face Mara and Uldren again.

Ignoring the other Queen's Guard, the Fallen guards, and even the Prince himself, Astra strode right up to the steps leading to the throne. Clenching a fist, she placed it over the symbol upon her chestplate, dropping to a knee and bowing her head. "My Queen, may I speak to you in private?"

"Anything you need to say to my sister you can say to me," Uldren scoffed.

Astra ignored him, staring up at the Queen, silently pleading with her. Mara Sov simply sat upon her throne, dispassionately staring back down at her. Finally, after several minutes of silence, the Queen of the Awoken merely waved her hand. "Leave us," Mara spoke, her voice betraying nothing. Uldren looked about ready to retort when the Queen glanced sharply at her brother. He stormed off. The other guards left as well, and Astra was alone with Mara Sov.

Taking several calming breaths, Astra gathered her thoughts and courage. "For years I served as a loyal member of your guard. However, at the Battle of Twilight Gap I failed you, my Queen. I was killed, unable to complete my mission, and for that I could only beg forgiveness."

"You would have me take you back, Astra Stathos, Blade of the Queen's Guard?" Mara inquired. Astra should have been concerned that the Queen was able to see through her so easily. Still, hope blossomed within Astra's chest; her Queen remembered … perhaps it was possible after all.

"I may have been resurrected as a Guardian, but I swear my loyalty has always been to the people of the Reef and to you, my Queen." Astra gripped the cloak about her shoulders, the same cloak she had been given by the Speaker when she first became a Guardian. She tore it from her shoulders and cast it aside, head still bowed. "Let me prove myself, my Queen. Please … let me redeem myself," Astra begged, choking the words out, barely stopping herself from crying.

Astra heard, rather than saw, the Queen rise from her throne and slowly descend the steps. Mara Sov placed a finger under Astra's chin and tilted the kneeling Awoken's head up. "Succeed in your mission, return with the head of a Vex Gate Lord … and I may restore your rank amongst my Awoken Royal Guard."

"I will not fail you, my Queen … never again," Astra swore, returning to her feet. She saluted, spun on her heel, strode out of the throne room.

That was how Astra found herself fighting alongside Valeriya and Rayina against waves of Vex. Valeriya stood out in the open, drawing most of the Vex's attention, her auto rifle blasting the machines from a distance. If one of the Vex got too close, the female Titan merely cocked her arm back – Arc energy engulfing her fist – and punched the Vex, the machine dissolving into energy as it was destroyed. Rayina remained further back, crouched behind some cover, her hand cannon slowly picking off Vex. The female Warlock occasionally threw some of her grenades, the Firebolts burning the advancing Vex to ashes. Astra herself was furthest away, kneeling on the high ground and picking off the Vex with her sniper rifle. They were taking their time against the Vex, and not simply because there were so many enemies. The Vex were still a relatively new enemy to fight against and they were still learning what the machines could do and how they could effectively fight them.

They were making progress … it was just slower than what Astra would have liked. Was it impatience that drove her now? Or was it the excitement of her goal being so close tp being realized? What difference did it make now? Her goal – the same goal that drove her ever since she was brought back to life – was _so close_ to being fulfilled. Astra would _finally_ be able to redeem herself within the eyes of her Queen. It was just that they were taking _so long_ in even _getting_ to the Gate Lord. If Astra had her way, they would have already killed the Vex and returned to the Reef by now. But it _wasn't_ up to Astra and they _weren't_ on their way back to the Queen of the Awoken. And that _frustrated_ Astra beyond all reason … it _angered_ her far more than she ever was before. The three of them had faced down countless enemies before and emerged on top; fought against far greater numbers and still were never over run. So then why was it taking them so long?! What made the Vex any different than the Fallen or the Hive?! Gritting her teeth, the female Hunter discarded her weapon and jumped from her vantage point.

As her jump carried her through the air, Astra drew the knife sheathed at her side, Arc energy bursting from her body. The Awoken woman could feel the energy arcing along her body, sharpening the knife in her hand greater than any blade in existence. The activation of her Arc Blade carried her further through the air. Landing in front of Valeriya she took off at a run, her speed and agility increased tenfold. Having a blade in her hand had always felt natural to Astra; in fact, she preferred it whenever she could. A knife wasn't as clunky or awkward as most guns were … it was small and sleek and in Astra's hand it was elegant. She had always been fast; she had been the fastest trainee with a knife. She had always been a _Bladedancer_ , even before her resurrection as a Guardian.

The vast majority of Hunters preferred to stay at long range, channeling the power of their Light into their guns. These _Gunslingers_ burned their targets to ash with the power of their _Golden Gun_ … that style never suited Astra. The Arc energy surging through and along her body only increased her speed tenfold, making her little more than a blur. The Awoken Hunter didn't merely slash her targets apart, didn't merely sidestep her enemies' attacks. She spun and wove around the Vex's attacks, appearing as if she were dancing. Her blade found weak points; joints were dismembered as her blade sliced and stabbed cleanly through. It had always felt like she entered a trance whenever she activated Arc Blade, motions became instinct and time slipped away and soon enough the Arc energy was drained away. Here and now, though, it felt as if she tapped into an endless well of energy.

Before she knew it, the horde of Vex was nothing more than scrap, Valeriya and Rayina behind her as they stood before the last massive Vex Gate. Astra wasn't sure what happened; one second there was only a swirling vortex of raw energy and then it was _there_ , a towering Vex easily three stories tall. It hadn't stepped out of the gate like all the smaller Vex had … this Gate Lord – what else could it have been – seemingly _appeared_ out of nothing and with three long strides it was _on top of them_ bring a massive fist down upon them. Valeriya reacted first, rushing forward and slamming her own fists onto the ground, Arc energy exploding out around her. While it wasn't enough to destroy the Gate Lord - not by any stretch of the word - it was enough to stagger the Vex backwards.

Rayina was the second to respond, leaping back and emptying the clip of her handcannon – it barely even scratched the Gate Lord. Astra slid beyond some cover, barely avoiding a blast from the Gate Lord's main weapon, debris flying past her. The Awoken Hunter leaned out of her cover, seeing more Vex teleport in behind the Gate Lord while others stepped out of the massive gate. Valeriya remained out in the open; her auto rifle basting apart the Vex, yet even the Titan wouldn't last long against the continuous firepower of the enemy. It just seemed so pointless … even as they destroyed one Vex another simply appeared to take its place. It all seemed impossible – how could there be an infinite number of Vex? Could the Gate Lord be pulling these other Vex unites? It seemed likely that was the case; however none of their weapons appeared to even dent the Gate Lord's armor.

Valeriya rushed forward again, Arc energy pulsing along her body, yet the massive Vex merely kicked her. The Titan was sent hurtling through the air, impacting against a column and falling limply to the ground. The second Astra leaned out to fire her weapon, a Vex grenade exploded at her feet, the deafening blast blowing her off her feet. Astra struggled to push herself to her hands and knees even as the world spun around her. Rayina took a blast from the Gate Lord head-on, her limp and mangled body flying through the air. In that moment time slowed as all hope seemed lost. It appeared that it was all over, the Vex would overwhelm them. Their Light taken and consumed by the Darkness as they were killed. And then something completely unexpected happened.

Fire exploded out of Rayina's body, and then she was upright, the Warlock's body held aloft by fiery wings. Her Firebolt grenades raining down upon the advancing Vex, burning them to ash. Astra felt her own strength returning, Arc energy surging along her body once more. Together, she and the Warlock hammered away at the Gate Lord's armor, stripping it of its defenses. Valeriya charged past the Awoken Hunter, once more slamming her fists onto the ground. The Arc energy exploded outwards around the Titan, this time the Gate Lord was unable to stand against the onslaught, and toppled over. It was done, it was finally done. Now they could return to the Reef with the head of the Gate Lord, and – more importantly – Astra would finally be able to redeem herself in the eyes of the Queen.

The trip back to the Reef was quicker than Astra had expected, the way to the throne room cleared. This time, the Awoken Hunter let Valeriya lead them, her own mind preoccupied with the possibility of what Mara Sov would do. "It is alive, and still has its ball," they heard the Queen say from her throne. It still unnerved Astra that the Queen referred to the human Titan as an " _it_."

"There's no shame in running away, Guardians," Uldren remarked as he turned to face them. "Apart from the cowardice and failure, it's an excellent strategy."

"We didn't run," Valeriya explained, nodding to her Ghost. Out of thin air, the head of the Vex Gate Lord materialized above the steps, tumbling to the ground. "We need to find the Black Garden," the Titan exclaimed.

"They don't even know where it is," Prince Uldren sniffed.

"Then tell them. Search the Gate Lord for that which gains them entrance." Mara Sov's voice brokered no argument.

"Why?" Uldren hissed, spinning to face his sister. "If you wish them dead, kill them here."

The Queen merely gazed up at her brother, her face and voice betraying no emotion. "Often, when we guess at other's motives, we reveal only our own."

"My motive is simple loyalty," Uldren responded, lowering himself to one knee. "To a people, a Queen, and a sister."

"Then take what is required," the Queen of the Reef said softly.

Prince Uldren didn't respond. He returned to his feet and moved to the Gate Lord's head. Drawing his knife, he drove it into the remains. He dug put the eye of the Vex. Straightening, he turned back to the Queen, that infernal smirk back on his face. "Dead. A wasted journey, it seems."

Mara Sov, however, though differently, "Perhaps, but I think these ones are resourceful. We gift it, in sympathy to their Traveler."

Uldren's gaze narrowed as he returned his attention to the Guardians. "Mars, eighty-four north, thirty-two east, Meridian Bay," he all but snarled, tossing the Gate Lord's eye at them.

Valeriya easily caught it in her hand as Mara Sov rose from her throne. "I have shown benevolence, Guardians. Should the Awoken ever need an ally, I will call on you, and expect you to answer," the Queen said.

It was both a warning and dismissal. Inclining their heads, Valeriya and Rayina turned and exited the throne room, leaving Astra behind. Astra waited several heartbeats, waiting for something else to happen. When it appeared that the Queen was not going to say anything else, Astra bowed her own head and turned to leave. "Astra," Mara Sov's voice stopped the Awoken Hunter in her tracks. "I have something for you."

Turning back, one of the Awoken Royal Guards stood there, a set of armor held in her arms. It took Astra several seconds to recognize the Queen's Guard armor, with a specialized Hunter's cloak sitting atop. Unfurling the cloak, Astra stared at the symbol of the Queen emblazoned upon it. Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes. Was it finally happening? Was the Queen of the Reef accepting her back? Had she finally redeemed herself in the eyes of Mara Sov?

"I return that which you lost, Astra Stathos, Blade of the Queen's Guard. Do not disappoint," Mara Sov declared. Though she spoke softly, her proclamation rang within Astra's ears.

Astra fastened the cloak about her shoulders, bowing low as she took the remaining armor from the Royal Guard. "I will never fail you again, my Queen." Turning on her heel, Astra strode from the throne room.

Back in the hanger bay of the Reef, Valeriya and Rayina waited for her in front of their ships, yet something was different. Where Astra's ship should have been, was completely different one. At first glance, the ship looked no different than the other ships the Awoken used, however there was a slight glow to it, light danced off the metal giving the appearance of moving water. Unable to hide the grin on her face, Astra settled herself in the cockpit of the _Hildian Seeker_ even as her Ghost replaced the armor she wore with the Queen's Guard set. As they left the Reef behind them, Astra closed her eyes, seeking out the place at the back of her mind. Tears streamed from her eyes as she felt the comforting presence of the Queen, Mara Sov's voice echoing in her mind, _"Welcome home, Astra."_

* * *

Funnily enough, this was actually the first one-shot I had thought of for this series. However, it was also the hardest to work on. Which was one of the reason it's taken me so long to write. Still, I am beyond happy with the way that it turned out.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always welcome!


	8. Long Live the Queen

**Long Live the Queen**

It was done. It was finally over. Oryx was truly dead; his massive body floating slowly toward Saturn. The other Guardians behind Rayina let out a cheer, congratulating each other before trans-matting back onto their respected ships in orbit. Rayina, however, choose to remain behind.

Above her outstretched palm, the tomb husk materialized - yet there was something wholly different about it. Instead of the burning green flames, it was black and white - as if it was surging with Taken power. Yet how would that have been possible? Did it have something to do with that fact that she was within Oryx's throne realm? Was this ascendant plane of existence truly separate from the reality of the universe? Or did Oryx, in his last dying breathe, do something to it? And if he did, what could it possibly have been?

Yet, did it truly matter if Oryx had done something? He was dead now, the Hive hierarchy shattered and in disarray. The _whispers_ that Rayina once heard at the corner of her mind were silent and gone. Yet that still begged the question, what happened to it? Perhaps then, the tomb husk itself did something. There was plenty that she did not understand about the Hive object. So then, was it possible that the power of the Taken King was trapped within it? Gazing into the seemingly infinite depths of the husk, she could feel the same power of the Taken.

Something bothered her, though. There was something that she was missing. Something that she had read somewhere. Some verse in a book somewhere that mentioned Oryx and the Hive and the blade logic and "there must always be a strongest."

Stepping up to the edge of the throne realm, Rayina held out the Taken Tomb Husk toward the corpse of Oryx. The massive body of the Taken King disintegrated, absorbed into the tomb husk - yet it did not stop there. From deep within the tomb husk the power of the taken surged outward … and into Rayina. The power did not corrupt Rayina as it had the other Taken. Instead, it mingled and twisted and wove with the power of her Light.

It all made sense now. The sword-logic of the Hive: the strongest must prevail and there must always be one. Oryx was dead … and someone must replace him. The other Guardians that were with her left. They did not care about sword-logic. They did not care about the repercussions of their actions. They reveled in their victory against the God-King of the Hive, knowing that few Hive could match them now. Yet a new Hive would rise … a new Hive would _always_ rise to fill the vacancy. Unless someone prevented it.

 _She_ would rise to fill Oryx's place within the Hive hierarchy. By _Her_ will would not only the Hive bend, but all of her enemies. Perhaps, even, she would bestow a fraction of this power upon other Guardians. And together, they would finally defeat anything that stood in their way.

First though, she needed to test this new strength. Her Ghost - which was not only a reflection of her Light but of her Soul - hovered above her shoulder, itself now Taken. What once was Oryx's throne realm was now hers to do with as she willed. Yet it suited her just the way that it was. From the depths of her powers, she summoned forth a legion of Taken. As they had done to Oryx before, they bowed to her, raising their weapons above their heads.

Long live the Taken Queen.

* * *

This was just a quick snippet that I thought of after reading the King's Fall grimoire card. The card says: "You might have been Kings and Queens of the Deep! But you have toppled Oryx and you have not replaced him!" It got me thinking, what would happen if a Guardian did replace Oryx? And honestly, Rayina seemed like the most logical choice. I've always thought of her as a more middle-ground character. I'm not sure if I'll explore this in future snippet but, we'll see.


	9. Rising Iron

**Rising Iron**

Valeriya leaned against the railing of the rear courtyard of the top of the Tower, gazing out across the landscape. She always liked to come here after a mission, to take the time to rest and recover in relative peace. Not many other Guardians bothered to pass through the rear courtyard; really, there was no reason to. The courtyard was empty save on special occasions, like when Lord Saladin arrived to host his Iron Banner Tournament. Off in the distance, she could hear the other Guardians celebrating their victory over Oryx, yet she couldn't bring herself to join them.

Not when she knew neither Rayina nor Astra were among the celebrating Guardians. Astra, Valeriya knew, was back at the Reef, either celebrating Oryx's defeat or finally mourning the Queen's death. Rayina, however, was nowhere to be found; not that that surprised Valeriya. The female Warlock was always more reclusive than other Guardians. Though, if she was truthful, Valeriya merely hated being the center of attention. Let the other Guardians revel in their victory, Valeriya preferred to prepare for the future.

What she was preparing for, she couldn't say, yet there would be something. A new threat would rise to take Oryx's place and threaten humanity's survival. Whatever that threat was, Valeriya would be sure she'd be strong enough to face it. It didn't matter what form the Darkness took next, Valeriya would fight and burn it to ash to protect the last free city on Earth.

"You feel it as well, don't you, Guardian?" A voice startled her out of her reverie. Spinning around, the female Titan came face to face with Lord Saladin. For the first time, Saladin was without his helmet, and there was a softness to his dark-skinned face that caught Valeriya off-guard. The Iron Lord stood next to her. "There's a new threat brewing on the horizon, and it will take more than one Guardian to stop it."

"What are you saying, Lord Saladin?" Valeriya inquired.

"For the longest time, I have been the last remaining Iron Lord, standing vigil over the Iron Lords' last sacrifice. With their loss, the Iron Banner has been broken." He leaned over the railing, the weight of that responsibility pressing down upon him. "I thought it would be enough to prepare the other Guardians to honor their memory and prevent it from happening again. But I was wrong." Saladin drew to his full height, turning to face her and gaze down into her eyes. "It's time the Iron Banner was reforged."

Valeriya's eyes widened in shock. Taking a step back, she asked, "Are you suggesting that I … I become an Iron Lord?"

The elder man placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I have never met another Guardian more deserving of the honor."

Valeriya bowed her head, trying to compose herself. Was this what she needed? For a while, she had felt as if she was just drifting through. Yet hadn't she promised herself that she would do what was necessary to protect innocent lives? Hadn't it been enough for her to merely be a beacon of hope for others to rally behind? Still, what a beacon she would be as an Iron Lord! And with the prestige and resources that were available with that position, she would be able to help others in a way she'd never had been before. When she looked up to lock gazes with Saladin, there was cold steel in her eyes that hadn't been there since Oryx was defeated.

Saladin smirked, liking the new look in the female Titan's eyes. "Then let us return to Felwinter Peak, and make the Iron Banner whole once more."

* * *

I had kinda been meaning to do a quick snippet about what Valeriya did after Oryx's defeat. For a while I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, then the new expansion was announced and I knew what Valeriya would end up doing. Honestly, she's really the only one I headcannon as being a devot follower of the Iron Banner.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Valeriya screamed, her voice echoing through the forest. Rayina and Astra appeared unfazed by her anger: Rayina merely stood there, her hands clasped behind her back; Astra merely crossed her arms, staring off into the distance.

"Where were you when the Red Legion attacked?! Where were you while the city burned?! Where were you while civilians were dying?! Where were you when our LIGHT was taken from us?!" Valeriya bellowed.

Astra finally turned her gaze to the female Titan, "We all felt what happened to the Traveler."

"Then where were you?! What was so important that you couldn't defend the Last City and the Traveler?!" Valeriya raged.

Astra jabbed her finger at the human, "You know full well that my loyalty isn't to the Last City or to the Traveler! I care about nothing except The Reef and finding Queen Mara Sov!"

Within the span of a couple of seconds, before Rayina could even intervene, Valeriya strode forward and punched the Awoken Hunter. "YOUR QUEEN IS DEAD!" The female Titan towered over Astra, "It's time you accepted that fact and moved on."

Astra returned to her feet, arc energy crackling along her body, "I don't give a damn about your city and I don't give a damn about what you think of me. Mara Sov is alive, and I'll find her with - or without - your help." With that, the Awoken Hunter turned on her feet and strode away from the other two women.

For several long seconds the only sound which filled the forest was Valeriya's heavy breathing. Her fists clenched and teeth grinding as rage boiled within her, threatening to consume her. The Titan spun on her heel, the tree behind her shattering in an explosion of arc energy as she drove her fist into it. Fine then, if Astra didn't want her help then Valeriya didn't need the other woman's help either. The female Titan would defeat Ghaul and rescue the Traveler on her own if she had to.

Rayina silently watched the female Titan storm away, grateful that the other two women had forgotten that she was there. In truth, the female Warlock had no desire to explain to her fellow Guardians exactly where she had been when Ghaul and the Red Legion had attacked the Last City. Out of all of them, Rayina had been least affected by the imprisonment of the Traveler. After all, what was the loss of the Light, when you were surrounded by the Darkness.

Rayina called upon her Taken powers, a swirling portal of energy appearing behind her. The Awoken woman turned on her heel and strode through back to her throne room. Rayina gazed out the bow of the Dreadnaught, lost in her thoughts as her Ghost hovered above her shoulder displaying all known information on Ghaul and the Red Legion. As powerful as her fellow Guardians were, they would accomplish nothing. Astra was too blinded by grief and loyalty to do anything, and Valeriya would accomplish nothing on her own. Though, if anyone could rally the forces needed to face the Red Legion, it would certainly be the human Titan.

Even so, Ghaul had declared war on them all and required an immediate response. It just so happened that Rayina was the only one in a position to give one. After all, she was Queen of the Taken — not to mention a God among the Hive — even if she did conceal it from all. She wasn't about to bow down and let someone like Ghaul think he could defeat her. Besides, what was a general to a God-Queen? It would take an army to defeat him - and as hundreds of Taken troops materialized behind her Rayina smiled, whispering to herself, "It's a good thing I have an army, isn't it?"


End file.
